bahagiamu, bahagiaku
by Filatipphia
Summary: Setidaknya, menyaksikan Subaru bahagia saja sudah menjadi kebahagiaan juga untuk Rem. Tak peduli lelaki itu balik mencintainya atau tidak.


_˝Aku sangat mencintaimu, Subaru-kun.˝_

 _˝Rem, aku mencintai Emilia.˝_

* * *

 **Re:Zero** **Tappei Nagatsuki, Shinichirou Otsuka** **ǀ** **Subaru Natsuki** ** &** **Rem** **ǀ I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: very OOC. Setting waktu diambil setelah Rem menyatakan perasaannya kepada Subaru. Anggap saja semuanya sudah kembali normal seperti semula** **dan kehidupan sehari-hari mereka sudah berjalan biasa** **. Tapi saya sendiri lupa apakah Subaru masih menjadi seorang pelayan ataukah tamu di kediaman Roswaal:( dan supaya gampang, di sini saya buat Subaru jadi pelayan** **ajadeh** **hehe.**

* * *

Seharusnya, Rem menyerah saja.

Mau bagaimanapun, berusaha sekeras apapun, lelaki itu tak akan pernah merasakan hal yang sama.

Sedari awal, Subaru Natsuki sudah menjatuhkan hatinya kepada orang lain. Dan itu bukan dirinya.

Lalu kenapa pula ia harus repot-repot berada di sisi lelaki itu jika hanya akan melukainya lebih dalam?

Rem sendiri sadar, bodoh namanya bila terus-menerus menaruh asa kepada sang pahlawan yang telah melelehkan hatinya yang membeku.

Memang apalagi yang bisa diharapkan selain status sebagai seorang teman? Tentu saja sudah jelas jawabannya: tidak ada.

Sakit menusuk-nusuk relung hatinya kala Rem terpikir bahwa selama ini suara yang keluar dari pemuda itu; senyuman yang terpatri pada bibirnya; tawa yang terlontar dari sang jejaka; adalah hal yang disebabkan oleh gadis lain.

Lalu beribu-ribu pengandaian mulai terlintas dalam benaknya.

 _Andai saja ia bertemu Subaru lebih cepat._

Atau,

 _Andai saja ia yang dicintai oleh lelaki itu._

Atau,

 _Andai saja ia yang menjadi alasannya tersenyum, tertawa dan terus hidup._

Atau,

 _Andai saja Subaru juga memiliki perasaan untuknya, hanya sedikitpun tak apa._

Sayangnya, andai hanyalah andai.

Rem tidak ingin bertanya-tanya apa yang kurang dari dirinya. Karena ia mafhum betul bahwa hal itu terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan.

Hanya saja... Rem berani jamin, rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu tak akan pernah berkurang.

 _Tes._

Eh?

Liquid apa ini yang menetes di atas telapaknya?

Rem menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

Apa-apaan segala pemikiran bodohnya tadi? Padahal saat ini ia tengah berada di dapur dengan tangan yang masih memegang pisau untuk mengupas kentang. Sempat-sempatnya ia merenung di tengah pekerjaan.

Gadis bersurai kebiruan itu kemudian mengusap air yang masih menggenangi sudut matanya.

˝Rem?˝

 _˝H-ha'i_?˝ sedikit tersentak, ia menolehkan pandang ke arah sang kakak yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung.

Ram mengangkat sebelah alis, ˝Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi dan kau tak menyahut sama sekali. Lalu tiba-tiba kau menggelengkan kepalamu kesana kemari.˝

Tergagap, Rem menjawab, ˝T-tidak ada, _nee-sama_. _Gomennasai_ karena Rem tidak mendengarkan.˝

Belum sempat Ram membalas, sebuah suara cempreng keburu menghampiri telinga mereka.

˝ _O-ha-you_! Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai hidup baru dengan penuh kebahagiaan!˝

Subaru memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berada dengan sebuah cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Lelaki itu menyapukan pandangannya sebelum terhenti pada seorang gadis bernetra nilakandi yang juga tengah menatap ke arahnya.

Subaru lantas melangkahkan kakinya menuju si perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian _maid_ itu.

˝Kau terlambat,˝ suara datar dari Ram-lah yang pertama kali menyahuti sapaan selamat pagi dari si pemuda.

Setelah sampai ke tempat Rem berada, ia berhenti, ˝Hehehe, semalam aku tak bisa tidur," Subaru mengusap belakang kepalanya sedangkan Ram hanya mendecak kesal mendengar penuturan lelaki itu.

"Nah, Rem, adakah yang bisa diri ini bantu?" si lelaki bermarga Natsuki bertanya ringan sembari menepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

Kehangatan melingkupi dadanya. Semburat merah seketika menghiasi wajah Rem, tak lupa dengan sebuah kurva yang melengkung manis di bibirnya, " _Ha'i_ ," jawabnya lembut, "Tolong kupaskan kentang."

Natsuki Subaru adalah pahlawan bagi Rem. Lelaki itu yang meruntuhkan segala sifat dinginnya, membuatnya bisa membuka diri, mengajarinya tentang percaya kepada orang lain, bahkan mencintai.

Meskipun Rem tak bisa memiliki pemuda itu seutuhnya –sebagian pun tidak, sebenarnya.

Walaupun ia merasa tak puas dengan status mereka saat ini...

Namun suara itu; senyum itu; tawa itu; sebuah tepukan di pucuk kepalanya; dan segala hal yang berada di diri sang pemuda; asalkan Rem bisa selalu menyaksikannya, bahkan bila harus mati sekali pun, ia rela.

Karena Subaru lah yang telah melelehkan kebekuan hatinya, bahkan biarpun hatinya yang telah meleleh itu pada akhirnya hanya dibiarkan saja hingga mengering, Rem akan tetap memilih untuk bertahan.

Setidaknya, menyaksikan Subaru bahagia saja sudah menjadi kebahagiaan juga untuk Rem. Tak peduli lelaki itu balik mencintainya atau tidak.

* * *

 **The worst feeling is falling for someone and knowing that they won't be there to catch you.**

—Rashida Rowe

* * *

A/N: tiga kali Subaru hidup lagi setelah mati, tiga kali pula Rem mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindunginya. And sadly, di tiga kehidupan itu, Subaru tetap menaruh hatinya pada orang lain:) just why:) Rem kenapa kamu baiq seqalie aku nda kuat:( uda direject masih tetep care sama Subaru, god, aku yang tersakiti melihatnya, mbak:( padahal you deserves better than that, seriously. BTW im so sorry gatau kenapa ini jadinya malah menye-menye gini huhu TwT intinya, aku cinta Rem! /tebar garam/ /heh


End file.
